jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
Finish My Soul
Previous Episode - Next Episode ''Finish My Soul ''is the 3rd episode of The End of My Soul Season 7, written by SethStewart90 and The Toon Tomahawk. It aired on November 15th, 2019 on Jasbre TV. This episode was the first to have Daniel Jackson appear since the season 6 finale. The episode was scheduled to have a original plot that would have change things for Chanel, Kiera and the others but the writers scrapped it for the next episode and proceeded to write a different story. Cast *Lucy Griffiths as Chanel SquarePants *David Tennant as Edward SquarePants *Dominic Keating as Timmy SquarePants *David Duchovny as Fox Mulder *Polly Shannon as Alex Johnson *O'Shea Jackson Jr. as Dr. William Bell *Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron *Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon *Aaron Paul as Joel Kyreck (credit only) *Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog *Tony Amendola as Edouard Kagame *Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Robert Patrick as Major General Trofsky * Kelly Overton as Dr. Sarah Raully * Michael Shanks as Dr. Daniel Jackson Story Previously on The End of My Soul Joel: Your majesty, I have brought back the body of William Bell and he is in complete amber stasis. Edouard: Good. Then he walks to William Bell's body. Matthew: You, my friend. Are gonna help us change the world forever. Edouard: And together, we will rule 2077 and became known as the United Liber8 Alliance Group. *evil laughing* Edouard: You forgot to address me, William as your majesty. William Bell: I’m a little more than confused at the moment. This… isn’t what I’m used to. ''' '''Joel: We brought you to 2077 because we need you. You are a major part of the plan that we have and we cannot allow you to be anywhere else. William Bell: Wait, did you say 2077? Matthew: Yes, 2077. I know, a large amount of time has passed but we need you to shut up so you can pay attention to us! Alex Johnson: Hey you bastards, do you really think you can kill the empress of 2077? Well guess what, you can’t. I forgot to say, I have superhuman abilities so that means you can’t destroy me with your measly light pea shooters. Mulder: Did you know that Alex would have a force-field? William Bell: To be honest with you, I didn’t even know she had one. That’s probably something we may have to adapt to for ourselves. Willam Bell: Chanel! Look, stay there… ''' '''Mulder: We’ll have to escape here to get her somewhere safe to keep her under control. William Bell: What’s made her now just pass out? Keira: Apparently she was injected something by Alex before she discovered us. ''' '''Timmy; Why didn’t she tell us? Why did she have to push herself too far. William Bell: It was because of me. You all did it for her because of me. This is all my damn fault. AND NOW THE CONCLUSION… Chanel wakes up in an empty void of white. ''' '''Chanel: Wh- where the fuck am I...? This isn’t the ship. Alex Johnson: I know… Alex is behind her. Alex Johnson: It makes this a whole lot easier, doesn’t it? Just… me and you… in this struggle together whilst you could be dying. ' '''Chanel: You bitch! You’ve killed me! ' '''Alex Johnson: I haven’t “killed you”, that was never my intention… poor Chanel. Yes, it would be so much easier if I could but to make you go completely insane is much better. Chanel: What would that accomplish for you Alex? Alex Johnson: A lot more than you think. Chanel turns around and Alex fades into the void, leaving her with no-one but herself. ''' '''Then we cut to a scene where Liber8 members Kellog, Kagame, Verta and Johnson discovering a piece of scrap-metal junk next to a body of Daniel. Matthew Kellog: Ah, Daniel. Former member of the SGC the same alliance with a shit-leader. Travis Verta: What are we gonna do with him, Alex baby? Alex: We’re gonna take him back to our facility and make him “our” special guy. Travis Verta: What’s the piece of metal junk doing beside him? Alex: Travis… Leave it, it could be useful. Matthew Kellog: As if he would. ''' '''They take the body of Daniel back to their facility, and we cut to the scene to the USS SquarePants with Kiera, William Bell, Mulder and Timmy attempting to figure out what caused Chanel’s seizures. Mulder: Do you have anything on her, Kiera? Kiera: Well yes, I believe what caused her seizures from 24 hours ago. William Bell: We believe that a certain virus which is rarely known as ZX-21 has infected her. Mulder: And what IS known about ZX-21? William Bell: What matters is that we need to save her now, the more time spent without doing something could mean something worse for her. Kiera: We can’t go back the way we came, not after what happened. We need to get away from Alex. So we need to find a way to get a cure without running into them again. ''' '''Timmy: Except, it’s 2077 and we don’t have a damn clue of where anything else is! William Bell: Then we should go somewhere which looks like the nearest place. Kiera: Hopefully abandoned. ''' '''The team start turning the USS SquarePants to the nearest city, which Timmy, Kiera, Mulder and Chanel in William’s arms enter. It isn’t abandoned as they think. Timmy: Not abandoned, really? That’s fucking helpful. Kiera: Shut up, Timmy (laughs). I never said it was abandoned. I just hoped. William Bell: We need to find something medicinal. It has to be something that will be able to fight the virus and not kill her in the mean-time. We cut back into the void with Chanel as Alex appears with her. ''' '''Alex Johnson: Try to stop thinking of ways to get yourself out of here, it’s not gonna happen. Chanel: We’ll see about that, assclown. Alex Johnson: Ha! You… calling me an assclown? Wait until you find out who’s the surprise guests for tonight’s show. ''' '''Two more Alex’s split apart from the original as they turn into Trofsky and Raully. Chanel: How the hell did you…? Alex Johnson: Oh that won’t be told to the likes of you. ''' '''Sarah Raully: You’re gonna die and burn in hell Chanel. Chanel: Stop it, this ain’t real! Trofsky: Oh it is real, a lot real than you think. Chanel: Get me out of here! (as she bangs aggressively on the empty walls) ''' '''We cut to Liber8 as they have revived Daniel. Daniel: Uhh, where am I? Edouard Kagame: My child, you are in 2077. A brand new Earth, a brand new time period. Alex Johnson: Welcome home. Daniel: Liber8, if I’m correct? Matthew Kellog: Totally correct. Daniel: Well, that’s the case. Let’s get down to business. We then cut to Timmy, Kiera, Mulder and William holding Chanel as they burst into a medical centre to find a room with medical supplies. Mulder: Shouldn’t we ask someone here who actually knows what to do to Chanel. William Bell: That depends on who we talk to, it could be that everyone could be in a war against each-other where they spy on each other and speak all their plans. No-one responds to him. William Bell: Well, it could be happening. You just never know. Kiera: Mulder, I’m sure that they will have some similar supplies to the ones we used to know about. Timmy: Well we can’t just use ANYTHING on her, in case it may kill her. ''' '''Mulder: Timmy does have a point. William Bell: Let’s just check from an empty room and if someone’s feeling better, tell them that this is a private emergency and that she is a family member so she needs it now. ''' '''They check through every room in the corridor before Timmy finds an empty room at the end as the team rush to it and William kicks the door down to enter. William Bell: Check whatever the hell you can find, something that might be close to one of our medicances, just something to make her conscious again. He walks on the laid out body of Chanel. William Bell: We have to do our best. We then cut back to the void with Chanel and the apparitions as she starts hearing some whispers. William Bell (whispering, repeating): We have to do our best. Daryl: You can hear those whispers, can’t you Chanel? Chanel: Look, This is getting out of line. I have had enough of this bullshit madness for many longer. ''' '''Daryl: You do realize if you escape your faith, you will die? Chanel: Doesn’t matter to me, doesn’t matter to you stupid morons for putting me into this in the first place. Trofsky: Oh yeah? Who’s the same person that came first to our facility weeks ago. Chanel: It was all of you. Alex Johnson: We know, we are testing your patience. So now would be a good time to jump? ''' '''She opens up a portal to space. Chanel: What the hell? Daryl: I dare you to jump, because this will be your last chance. Alex then aggressively runs and pushes Chanel into the portal to space where we cut to the next scene of Chanel apparently attempting to wake up in a new location. Chanel: Come on… this can’t be it! Where the hell did I end up this time? She looks around to see an abandoned city, nowhere near Liber8 or the team she was with. Chanel: Someone’s been here before. I can tell but why isn’t anything telling me… She looks around to see Edward coming to her. Edward: The end is coming, the end is coming for you Chanel. Everything good is about is turn into shit now. Chanel: What the fuck is going on? Ah my head. We then cut back to the scene where Kiera and the others try to find a cure for Chanel. Kiera: William, what about this one? William Bell: I think it might work. Yes, I think it is one of the ones we need. ''' '''William has an array of medicines by himself as he looks at each one of them. William Bell: Okay, now I have each and every medicine that could heal her. Now I just need to mix them together so that she won’t take too much and overdose. He puts one part of each medience in as he crushes them all into a mixture which he then feeds over to Chanel. We cut to Chanel as in her in the abandoned city part of the void-scape, a rumbling starts to occur as everything starts shaking. ''' '''Chanel: The ground shaking… does that mean something bad… or good? Everything goes white again, as she starts fading from the voidscape and then… She wakes up in sickbay with the team. Chanel: The hell… what was all that? William Bell: Thank you, Chanel. That plan did work. Chanel: Which one? ''' '''William Bell: Well, we had to get a lot of medicine to help you get back. How do you feel? Chanel: Well, I don’t see that bitch Alex Johnson trying to haunt me (laughs). William Bell: Wait, so what did you see? Chanel: A whole lot more of Alex than I should have, William. And then when I went under, it was like the past was coming at me for some reason. William Bell: I think it would be ironic if the past was coming back. Chanel: Yeah, it would. But maybe we should take it as a warning. As much as we’re right here, right now, even the past isn’t safe from us. William Bell: Yes, of course. Now come on, I think you should get back with the team. ' '''Chanel: Give me a second, I need to see if I can still walk properly. ' '''William Bell: You think it affected your mobility? Chanel: No, it’s just it would be a lot awkward if you’ve woken up from a coma and found out you could walk properly. ''' '''William Bell: Yes, sorry about that. Chanel: It’s not your fault, William. So don’t start blaming yourself for it. Chanel gets up from the sickbay bed as she walks over to the team and when Kiera walks away for a bit, she gets a text message from Liber8. ' '(Kagame: We have a special friend that would like to meet you, Kiera. You probably know who he is, come down here back to 2077 and we’ll discuss it.) Kiera then sighs and figures out what to do next as the scene cuts to the Liber8 facility with Travis and Alex. Travis: We’ve given them the heads up, honey. ''' '''Alex: Excellent. This is getting better and better. Travis: I agree, Alex. This might be one of the days where we actually lead into the proper future. Alex: Not just yet, Travis. Daniel has to do something to their pathetic team first before we can actually set our sights properly forward. Travis: All this talk about Daniel and their team and our team just turns me off… why should us two worry about them so much, they have their own motives and plans. Alex: And so do we, but they all intertwine into a little bow, Travis. Travis: I love it when you describe it like that. ''' '''Alex: I know you do, Travis. I always know you do. Travis: Are you sure no-one will need us for any bullshit? Alex: I’ve passed it with them and they’re too busy with their own stuff, so yes… us two are bullshit free for once. ''' '''Travis: How about you throw us a portal into your room…. Alex: Travis, you know it’s not that easy to make one just for personal purposes. Travis: Alex, you’re just saying that to let us walk there. C’mon, I need to keep my energy without having to painfully walk a mile just to get to where we need to be. Alex: Alright, but only because you gave me a good explanation and not an excuse. Alex throws a portal through the corridor as she and Travis walk through it and into Alex’s bedroom. Travis: You see, two seconds and doesn’t waste time. Travis goes to kiss her as she accepts it and begins to connect with their two mouths. Alex: Why, do you think we waste time doing this? Travis: No, but it was going to be so much for something for us. They continue to kiss again, as Travis puts his arms around Alex’ body. Alex: Thank you, Travis. I was just about to fall over on the floor there. Travis: Well, how about I just hep you fall to the bed instead? The two then proceed to get undress and have sex with the lights off naked as we cut back to the USS SquarePants as Chanel is sitting in her quarters crying holding a picture of her and SpongeBob. Chanel: Damn it, why did you have to die? You were my best friend SpongeBob and I miss you! Mulder walks in to check up on her. Mulder: Chanel, I know it's been a hard couple of days but we are going to get through it together. For all of us. ''' '''Chanel: Yeah, i just hope so Mulder because this has been really fucked up for me. Mulder: I understand you know, think about it. When I lost Scully to the Borg many years ago, it was really heartbroken for me as she was my former partner for the X-Files cases. Chanel: Well yeah, of course. Mulder: And to be honest, the past few days I have been thinking about you and have some feelings for you. Chanel: Thank you Mulder, that means a lot to me. Mulder: Now get some rest, okay? (kisses her on the lips) ''' '''Chanel then takes some medication and heads back to sleep. END OF EPISODE... Storyline Confusions The original plot for this episode was to have Kiera Cameron and the SGC confront Liber8 with Daniel after his remergeance only for them to discover he was brainwashed, however the writers then scrapped the plot and was overwrittened with a new plot. But according to news sources, the original plot is going to be set for Ghost Dimension. Reception Ratings ''Finish My Soul ''debuted on November 16th, 2019, and had a 23.9 rating from people. Reviews ''Finish My Soul ''received generally positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the episode received a 79% rating and an average score of 8.7/10. This episode saw the first ever sex scene in the series between Alex Johnson and Travis Verta. Category:The End of My Soul Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes